Life at Marris Farm
by twilighter545437
Summary: Bella’s grown up in a large poor family. Her family doesn’t have enough money to send her to a private school, so Bella goes for a Scholarship and to her surprise gets in at Marris Farm Secondary School where she meets the hot and rich Edward Cullen.


**Disclaimer: All credits go to Stephenie Myer**

**Summary: Bella's grown up in a large poor family. Her family doesn't have enough money to send her to a private school, so Bella goes for a Scholarship and to her surprise gets in at Marris Farm Secondary School where she meets the hot and rich Edward Cullen.**

**

* * *

**

Life at Marris Farm

**Chapter 1: Scholarship**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Hey, I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but you can call me Bella. I'm 16 years old and live with my parents and older brother and sisters Jaden, Lacey and Paige in Forks, Washington. I'm the youngest of 12 children. My siblings include Henry, Gabriel, Libby, Melissa, Damien, Taylor, Brianna, Cameron, Jaden, Lacey and Paige; and my parents are Charlie and Renee Swan. Our family isn't the richest family, in fact sometimes we barley have enough money to buy groceries.

My parents have always wanted my siblings and me to go to Marris Farm Secondary School, but we have hardly any money so obviously we can't afford it so we just go to the local high school. Anyway, my parents heard about this scholarship program that Marris Farm was offering. They were offering to give one student from each grade a full ride scholarship to Marris Farm and they would base it on tests that would be taken if you wanted to take up the opportunity. Anyway I better get to filling out those forms in order to take the test.

**Marris Farm Secondary School Scholarship Information Form**

**Surname: **Swan

**Given Name(s):** Isabella Marie

**Preferred Name (if any):** Bella

**Date of Birth:** 13 September, 1993

**Place of Birth:** Forks, Washington, USA

**Current Grade:** 10th Grade

**Mother's Name: **Renee Swan

**Mother's Profession:** N/A

**Father's Name:** Charlie Swan

**Father's Profession:** Police officer

**Address: **20 Oaks Avenue Forks Washington

So now all we have to do is mail this form away. When my parents herd about this offer they wanted one of their children to try and see if they can get in. They don't care whether one of there children go, but they'd like to see what happens and there is a possibly that I'll get in.

So back to my story; as I said before my parents wanted at least one of their children to try and see if they'd get in. All of my other siblings except myself and Paige have finished school. Paige is in her senior year so obviously she couldn't drop out of one school and go to another. So the next person was me. I'm naturally bright so my parents knew I had a chance, but we don't know who I'm against. All I can do is try and see if I can get close to getting a scholarship.

**1 month later**

Today is the day that I take the Scholarship test at Marris Farm. I'm nervous and excited at the same time. Nervous because I don't know what type of questions will be asked and how smart the people I'm taking the test with are. I'm also excited because this is my chance to go to a great school that has many opportunities that I can't get at my current school.

"Hi I'm Angela," said a mousy brown haired girl, "Are you taking the Scholarship test?"

"Yeah I am," I replied, "I'm Bella Swan by the way."

"Nice to meet you," greeted Angela, "As I said before I'm Angela. Angela Weber."

"What grade are you in?" I asked

"10th I've been here since 7th grade but my parents wanted to see if I could get a scholarship." Angela answered

"I'm in 10th grade as well." I commented

"I don't really want to take this test," Angela told me, "My parents are already paying for me to go here so I'd rather have someone else who doesn't go here the chance to have a Scholarship."

"Attention Scholarship takers," announced a tall woman, "Can you please make your way into the exam room. You have been seated in alphabetical order and your names are on a desk. If your name begins with an A you're at the front and if your name begins with a Z you're at the back and if you're in between you're in the middle."

"You may now begin." Said the tall lady.

I turned over my test paper to read and answer the questions.

**1. What is the symbol for Gold? **Ag

**2. Danielle brought a pair of jeans for $65, a jumper for $40 and a pair of joggers for $57 at her favourite store. She then buys milk and 2 loaves of bread for $10 at her local grocery store. She then decides that she doesn't like the jumper so she returns it. How much money has she spent at the end? **$132

**3. What is a simile? **A comparison of two things using 'as' or 'like'** Give an example of a simile. **Her eyes are as blue as the sky

**4. Who was the 30****th**** American president? **Calvin Coolidge

**5. Who were King Henry VIII's six wives? **Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn, Jane Seymour, Anne of Cleves, Catherine Howard and Catherine Parr

**6. Name three famous plays by William Shakespeare.** Rome & Juliet, Macbeth and The Merchant of Venice

**7. Name the 7 continents. **North America, South America, Europe, Africa, Asia, Australia and Antarctica

That was just some of the questions that were asked. They were all mixed up in different orders a math question could come before an English question and after a history question. Some questions were harder than others and all in all I think I went pretty well I just have to wait and see.

**

* * *

**

Note by the author

1) I made up the name Marris Farm Secondary School, so as far as I know it doesn't exist

2) I know that enrolment forms aren't done exactly like the way I did it but its only a story and I didn't really need to add every single detail

3) I don't know if scholarship tests are done like that because I've never taken one

4) I'm not exactly sure if it was Christopher Columbus who discovered America so if I'm wrong can someone notify me

5) I only decided to do a taste of questions because its only a story and they're questions that I would put in a test


End file.
